


Primavera

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: At this point do I really have to publicly declare things?, It is me Mario!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: Just like the seasons, things change and some things are not always as what they seem on first glance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kougami**

_Friday, April 17_

Flowers… I never understood the whole concept of buying such things for someone that I care for. I mean what’s the point of wasting money on already cut out flowers? They're just going to wither and die within a few days anyway. Instead, it would be more logical to just buy something that would at least last much longer and in turn, it would be much more meaningful.

Actually, flowers are only good on the first day that you buy them. The second day, they're still pretty decent but you can already see them starting to dry up on the petals' edges. And by the third day, well, they just belong in the garbage but it’s a woman’s thing I guess. For whatever reason, they always love receiving those kinds of girly things. Especially when it comes to special occasions.

It’s so weird how flowers work with women. If they’re mad and shit, just get them a fancy flower arrangement and their mood instantly changes and all is forgiven. It’s just so weird…

Anyway, when Akane asked me to run an errand for her, it was kind of hard to refuse her request. Especially since she's so over her head in paperwork for the precinct that I felt bad for her. And to make matters worst, she won’t be able to get off work early in order to visit her ill grandmother at the hospital.

Since Akane is family, she can be admitted for a late visit so that’s not a problem even if she can’t get off work early. The problem is that she wanted to surprise her grandmother with a beautiful flower arrangement and much to Akane’s dismay the flower shop that she wants the flowers from will be closed by the time she gets off work. So in that kind of situation, it was really hard to say no to her. Especially since I know how much Akane’s grandmother means to her so I just couldn’t let her down like that.

Can’t say that I want to be prowling the streets so early in the morning when I have a test coming up later today. But here I am, and I have to say that I’m a bit disappointed by the flower shop that Akane sent me to. It’s really not what I was expecting after listening to her rant on and on about the place. And that I had to come to this particular shop to get what she wanted.

The shop itself isn’t exactly small; I’d say that its average in size decorated by flowers pretty much everywhere. I have to admit though that it does look somewhat nice. It’s without a doubt a flower shop that’s for sure but other than that, there’s nothing special about it. Actually, the one near the precinct is way bigger than this old shop so naturally it must mean that it has larger selection of flowers too.

Considering the size of this shop, it can't have that much to choose from so I really don't get why Akane wanted me to come all the way out here without fault. But hey, no use fretting about it now. I’m already here so let’s get this over with…

I casually walk inside the shop only to find that it wasn’t exactly what I was expecting once again. To be honest, I was expecting to feel trapped and to suffocate in the enclosed space but the inside of the shop feels much larger than it should be. Or maybe it’s the open concept that makes the shop feel somewhat alive and larger with the large pillars supporting the weight of the second floor. Or maybe it’s the flowers all perfectly placed that have long since consumed the shop with a delicate aroma. I don’t know what it is but the vibe of the place feels nice and the lighting is soothing, relaxing even.

“Can I help you with something?”

The sudden voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I quickly turn towards the counter and I just can't help but feel odd. Again, I was expecting a woman to work here and not a guy.

Dressed in simple clothing with a green apron, the guy is indeed an employee but he's just lounging behind the counter. Obviously he's bored with his job but he could have at least straighten himself up before voicing himself out to catch my attention. He would have looked much more professional that way or he just doesn’t care for being here in the first place.

“Yeah I’m here to pick up flowers for Akane Tsunemori.” I answer as I walk up to the counter.

I quickly study the man's appearance from head to toe as he stands up. He seems to be around my age and although he's a bit taller than me, his built is more delicate. Fragile even but not feminine. Although he has a delicate built, he has broad shoulders and that ass is hard not to look at.

He steps in front of the computer and starts hitting some keys in rapid succession and frowns a little. He scratches the tip of his nose before hitting some more keys and shakes his head as he looks up to face me.

“I don’t have an Akane Tsunemori listed in the reservations.” He says and gives me an apologetic expression.

Talk about a fucking embarrassment so I scratch my head in slight frustration. With everything that’s been going on at the precinct, Akane must have forgotten to put in her order. But even so, I really do not have time for this kind of shit… What do I do now?

“If you came here to pick up flowers for this person, perhaps I could arrange something so you don’t leave empty handed?” He calmly asks as he stares at me with those vibrant green eyes of his hiding behind delicate silver frames as he waits for my reply.

“She gave me sixty dollars for this so whatever you can do for that price, I’d appreciate it.” I reply back as I take out the money that Akane gave me for her nonexistent flowers.

I calmly look around the shop. There are so many different kinds of flowers and I’m starting to wonder if Akane even gave me enough to pay for an arrangement that is nonexistent.

“Is there an occasion?” He asks and takes out a clear glass vase closely resembling crystals from under the counter and carefully places it on the soft wooden surface.

“Flowers are flowers. I don’t see the importance of the occasion. Roses will be fine.” I answer back a bit too coldly than I should have since he was just asking a simple question. He's just trying to do his job but I want to get out of here and go back to the precinct in order to prepare for my exam that I need to take later. I really want to make it to detective this time and I’d love to do a refresher before I pass it.

“Not all flowers are suitable for every occasion and not all roses have the same meaning.” He tells me as he adds water in the vase about a little less than half way.

“Meaning? They’re just flowers.” I blurt back and he lets out a soft laugh as he looks at me with a gentle smile.

“I’m afraid not. Depending on what flowers you put together in an arrangement, it has a specific meaning and tells a story.” He tells me.

It’s strange, I’m in a hurry and normally I would be annoyed with someone who keeps on talking about pointless things that I don’t care about. But somehow, I’m not annoyed by him at all and if it wasn’t for my exam later this afternoon, I wouldn’t mind staying here just to listen to him talk about flowers all day. There’s just something about this guy that attracts me, he’s gorgeous and it’s hard to look away.

“You’re the expert here.” I state, his smile never fading and I just can’t stop looking at him. His face, his vibrant green eyes and that delicate smile that he has is just too beautiful.

“I wouldn’t call myself an expert but I know what I’m doing.” He tells me and asks, “So what’s the occasion?”

“It’s for my friend’s grandmother. She’s ill in the hospital and my friend wanted to surprise her with some flowers.” I answer and try to cut the story short, just giving out the general information should suffice.

I seriously doubt it that he’s interested in hearing a sappy story anyway. Just like me, I’m sure he just wants to get this over with so he can go back to do what it was that he was doing before. Which was nothing though but whatever works for him I guess.

He nods as he picks up the vase in one hand and walks away from the counter to another table towards the back of the shop. He carefully sets the vase down on the table that's surrounded by a bunch of flowers that I couldn’t name even if I tried. The only ones that I do recognize are the roses of various colors and the rest are just a complete mystery to me.

“Oak leaves say strength and will create a grand framework for an arrangement that expresses sympathy and get well.” He explains as he takes three large oak leaves but doesn’t add them into the vase and simply sets them aside before picking ten medium size purple roses and five white flowers and adds, “Adding purple roses that speak of sorrow in the giver and white lilies that resonate resurrection. In other words implying that the receiver will get better soon.”

I nod as I carefully listen as he explained the meaning behind the roses that he chose and the white flowers that I now know to be lilies. To be honest those were the last flowers I would have thought to add with roses. I mean, they don’t look a-like at all but as he places the flowers in the vase, it doesn’t look too bad. Mixing them together, I don’t know, it feels like they balance each other out. It’s strange and yet fascinating at the same time.

“Mixed with pale yellow tulips and a couple of strands of rosemary that define the memories your friend and her grandmother have shared together with the growing years.” He calmly adds as he takes several small yellow tulips and carefully places them on the right side of the arrangement's outer edge. He then sets the two rosemary strands aside along the large oak leaves before continuing. “Lavender for continuing devotion and tendrils of clematis that says that your friend’s devotion is ever unchanged for eternity. And to finish, we add Queen Anne’s lace for a safe haven to contribute to the theme of the arrangement.”

He carefully adds the strands of lavender here and there between the purple roses. And then, he adds the rosemary strands in the midst of the purple flowers along with the tendrils of clematis. And then to top it all, he adds the Queen Anne’s lace which looks just like vines but anyway, I didn’t come up with the names. He then adds the large oak leaves in the back of the arrangements and done.

I seriously wouldn’t have thought to add yellow in there since I honestly don’t feel like yellow and purple go well together. But here, I don’t know if it’s because of the green in the leaves that helps to blend everything together but it does. Or maybe it's the white of the lilies that help balance everything out. I don't know but it is indeed interesting to say the least.

“And all of those together say all of that?” I ask as I motion towards the large arrangement of flowers with the question in the back of my mind if sixty dollars is actually going to be enough to pay for all of that.

I’ve seen many flower arrangements before and they were always just very simple but they basically cost an arm and a leg. But this one, is like over the top. That arrangement could be fancy enough to be used at a wedding so it can’t be cheap.

“Every flower has their own meaning and also does their colours.” He answers and I can’t really argue with that. After all, I know nothing about flowers and I’ve never been much of a wiz about colours either.

There are so many different kinds of flowers in this small shop, just the roses alone is almost overwhelming. I knew about the red and pink ones; after all I’ve seen them so many times before. I have seen some white ones on rare occasions but never have I seen purples, blues or yellows. There’s even some that are a mix of white and red which is rather cool but I wonder what kind of arrangement they go in and what are they even called?

Out of all the roses that are in here, the one that freaks me the most out are the black ones. It looks like they got burned and yet managed to stay vibrant. I don’t need anyone to tell me that those are used for funerals and other morbid occasions only and even though they freak me out a little, they are still somewhat beautiful. I never knew that black roses even existed, hell I never knew there were some who were bi-coloured either.

“I don’t know any of those.” I admit to him as I gesture to the arrangement that he just made and add, “They’re not the ones that I know of.”

“Well roses are the most popular flowers used in floral arrangements. Closely followed by the carnations, gerbera daisies and the chrysanthemums and although they fit in many occasions, some are better just like these for instance.” He tells me as he points to each flower that he names and then picks up the vase and adds, “Many ignore this but flowers in arrangements depend on the occasion and the message that the giver wishes to give and that’s where we florist come in.”

“I honestly never thought there was so much philosophy in flower arrangements.” I admit as we walk back to the counter and he gently puts it down on the wooden surface.

“It’s not really necessary anymore. Most florists no longer follow the meanings of flowers, or their arrangements. They arrange for looks, not to tell a story. And the customers don't know the difference anyway. There's so much more to it than that.” He says as he chooses a soft coloured wrapping paper that looks more like silk than actual paper. He carefully wraps the vase with it, which only further makes the flowers stand out more and finishes it by tying the paper with a thin ribbon.

“Apparently so…” I mutter.

“Do you believe that your friend will be satisfied with this?” He asks as he carefully puts it in a clear plastic bag and staples the top closed which to my guess is probably to help protect the flowers from the environment outside.

“Definitely, without a doubt.” I quickly answer and add, “To be honest I’m not a flower fanatic. Actually, I really don’t care about them what so ever but you impressed me the philosophy behind them. I have to say you arranged something quite beautifully.”

He lets out a small laugh that is still just as gentle as before. His smile seeming even more vibrant than when I first saw it, never fading away but just as beautiful.

“I try but I’m still a long way to go until I can reach my grandmother’s expertise and skills.” He says proudly.

I guess this flower shop is something that runs in the family and I wonder if this guy has a sister or something. If not, it would explain why he’s the one working in here. After all, someone needs to continue the family business which is kind of drag having to take on something that might not be your passion but he seems to love doing this though so I guess all is good .

“You definitely have a talent for this.” I admit as I hand over the money that Akane gave me and surprisingly a bit of change came back.

To be honest, I was expecting the price to be about eighty or even ninety. But no, this amazing arrangement only cost fifty eight dollars. I have to admit, I’m impressed. That must be why Akane comes here but I have to wonder if this shop actually does any profit.

“I try.” He replies with a smile as he hands over the flowers and I take them only to find that they are much heavier than I had initially expected them to be.

“Well you do a good job.” I tell him.

“Have a nice day.” He adds as he sits down on the wooden stool and resumes doing what it was that he was initially doing when I got here.

It’s just now that I realize what he was actually doing and I feel rather stupid for assuming that he was lazing around, lounging on the counter when it really wasn’t the case. It only looked that way on first glance from a distance.

He was actually drawing to pass the time and I can’t believe the sheer talent this guy possesses and it’s only now that I notice the various drawings and paintings in glass frames hung around the shop that I realize that it must all be his works. All of them have the same signatures so it has to be him.

I’m definitely coming back here just to see him again that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sugo**

Oh my god! What a busy week it’s been!

A month ago, I never would have thought that I’d ever be this overwhelmed with work but that’s a good thing in a way. It’s a good thing for me that things have started to pick up. Even more of a great thing for the small team that I have on my shoulders as well.

Three years of hard work is really starting to pay off. My work is really starting to show and it’s so exciting to see everything starting to unfold right before my eyes. But, I can’t take all of the credit for myself. All of the attention that I’m starting to get, it wasn’t all of my own doing. I have to thank my team the most for everything that’s happening for me at this very moment. Especially since I haven’t been able to give them much for their hard work and for the last three years they’ve pretty much done volunteer work since I couldn’t afford to pay them. But today, things are starting to change and I’m so thankful for those who have stuck by me since the very beginning.

Today was truly my first victory but I can’t stop with just this single success though. When it comes to entertainment, it’s an ever changing world. I have to find something that will really make my work stand out and it has to be something that will also make my team’s skills and work stand out as well. It has to be something that will really make a mark in each of our respective fields. The thing is, I just can’t put my finger on what that something is yet but I can think about that later once I get home. There’s really no rush in the matter, I know something will eventually pop into my head one of those days. But right now, it’s best that I focus on the task at hand as I pull open the door and enter the flower shop.

Various floral aromas are the first thing that greets me as I step inside the shop. The scent is soft and delicate but not without its aromatic richness. The aroma alone is enough to sooth my mind and brings it at peace within minutes. The aromatic therapy is definitely something that I need after such a busy week. I can already feel the relaxing aroma reenergize my body and mind. It’s just like magic the way it’s so effective.

The atmosphere of this shop in specific is hard to explain. Whether it’s busy or dead quiet, the atmosphere always remains calm and relaxing. This shop has everything that I just love about flower shops. The floral scent that invades every inch of the place mixes well with the calm atmosphere. It’s just perfect and sometimes I wonder how a flower shop combined with a small café would feel like. Somehow, I feel like it would just fit so well together. Maybe if I can ever make a name for myself in filmography, maybe I might actually be able to own something like that. Maybe even add a little more to it.

“I see that you’re busy over there!” I exclaim cheerfully with a bit of sarcasm as I walk up to the counter where the florist is lounging over the counter.

“I’m overwhelmed!” He cheerfully replies back and adds his own touch to my sarcasm as he looks up to face me with a gentle smile.

“Then get prepared to go crazy. I have this madman’s order for you today.” I shoot back and he gets up from the stool that he was sitting on. Abandoning a drawing of a complex landscape with a cottage beside a rapid river without a second though and is ready for whatever I have to throw at him which I find rather amusing.

I look up from the piece of art that is still incomplete and turn my gaze upwards to meet his vivid green eyes. They are strong and playful with full of life that makes his smile somehow brighter.

I’m enjoying myself right now. It’s not every day that an employee is actually game to play along with my antics that I spur out in the moment. It sure lightens up the serious mood I’ve had to be in all week. It sure feels great to be able to joke around with someone else for a change and not have to worry that they might take it the wrong way because they lack a sense of humor.

“I want to give flowers to two of my colleagues as a thank you for their hard work. They’ve been working their butts off almost nonstop. Especially this week and they’ve been getting up at the crack of dawn for me so I want to do something nice for both of them.” I explain.

It’s still hard for me to believe how much the girls worked their butts off for me. Shimotsuki woke up so early in order to get just the right shots at the perfect time and angle. She even pulled an all-nighter and patiently waited for the perfect shot to present itself. It was just so unbelievable and Karanomori, she was just as amazing. Her expertise in makeup is simply exceptional and the way that she turned some of the models into something completely unrecognizable is simply beyond amazing. I wouldn’t have been able to complete my project without their help. I am truly grateful.

“So we’re going for two flower arrangements?” The florist asks, raising two fingers up.

“Exactly!” I exclaim with a too dramatic hand gesture but it adds to the fun.

“And let me guess. You want both to be unique but I’m guessing one is more for a colleague while the other is a bit more than a colleague? More as a friend?” He asks and I can’t help but let out a laugh. He’s good, he’s really good.

“You’re a mind reader.” I state what is exactly on my mind.

I do feel like this guy can read my mind but it’s probably only due to his experience in the field. He’s simply used to seeing so many customers requesting flowers that he just knows at this point. But, I’m positive that there’s more to it than at first glance. I’m sure there’s something else about me that allows him to guess exactly what’s on my mind and to be able to read someone like that, it’s a gift. He’s good, he’s really good but considering how great his artistic talent is, it’s not exactly surprising that he can catch the simplest of detail. He’s got an eye for it after all.

“So for your colleague… How about a handful of lush greens and beautiful blooms?” He asks and adds with interest, “I’m thinking, green-and-white caladium to express great joy, ivy for friendship, and mint for warmth of feeling. And then, to contribute to the texture, I would add white gooseneck loosestrife to say wishes granted, along with white carnations to say admiration and red spray roses to make dramatic pops of color against the greens.”

“That’s over the top, I love it!” I reply with much enthusiasm.

Say what you want but there is no better feeling when you’re a customer who’s shopping for something in specifics and the employee is able to give you exactly what you want. Even if you don’t exactly know what you want, the employee can figure something out and just make your day.

Now a day, having an employee who is enthusiastic about their work and who has a great sense of humor is a rarity. Especially if that employee also happens to be kind and well-mannered. Those kinds of people are just beyond precious. It’s people like this guy right here that this world needs more of. The world surely would be a far better place if more people were like this guy right here and for that, I greatly cherish moments like these.

“Perfect and for your friend… I was thinking maybe somewhat of a sunny arrangement. Large yellow roses that states highest achievement with pale yellow calla lilies for elegance and fennel from the herb garden to contribute for more pretty shades of yellow. And, for a dramatic touch of green, I would add oak leaves for strength and again ivy for ambition that I would tuck around the outer edges of the arrangement.” He further adds with just as much interest as the first one and I find his passion just so beautiful. It’s just so rare now a day and seeing someone just so passionate about what they do is just wow, I have no words for it.

Out of respect and to not make him uncomfortable in the workplace, I will hold my tongue. I won’t say what’s on my mind but this man is simply drop dead gorgeous from head to toe. From the moment I laid my eyes on him, I was immediately taken by his beauty. But, I never allow myself to be attracted to someone by solemnly their appearance. After all, the eyes can see so much lies instead of the truth so I always make my decisions about someone according to their personalities and this man isn’t just physically gorgeous but his personality is just as beautiful. He’s beautiful from the inside and out and it kind of makes me nervous to know that such a person exists.

“Yes I’ll go with that. Both are perfect but no need to rush, I’ll just pick them up tomorrow afternoon.” I tell him when I check the time only to see that it’s almost five and it’s probably close to his closing time.

By how the counter is spotless and the working station at the far end of the shop is also tidied up. I’m assuming that most of his tools must have already been cleaned and prepped for tomorrow so I can’t be a jerk and make him redo his clean up all over again. I’m sure he wants to be somewhere else after his work is done, we all do.

“Great, both arrangements will be ready at two in the afternoon tomorrow and to whom do I make the order to?” He acknowledges as he writes down my two orders on paper before entering them into the computer.

“Make it at Teppei Sugo and if it’s no trouble at all, I can pay right now.” I reply as I take out my wallet.

“Yeah that’s perfectly fine.” He quickly replies back as he finishes adding my order in the shop’s database before turning his attention back to me and adds, “For both arrangements the amount comes down to a hundred and twenty five.”

“Alright, thanks…” I say and stop midway searching on his apron and then elsewhere, searching for a name that isn’t there.

“Ginoza.” He quickly says with a smile and adds, “Nobuchika Ginoza.”

“Alright, thanks Ginoza. See you tomorrow.” I thank him and much to my relief that he somewhat knew what I was searching for and didn’t make a big deal out of it.

To be honest, I’m looking forward to tomorrow, just to see Ginoza again and maybe I’ll have the guts to ask him out or maybe not. I don’t know…

**XXX**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2.5**

**Ginoza**

I finish entering the order in the system as the sound of the door closes fills the shop shortly and then all I can hear is the soft zen music playing. That order sure ended the day pretty well and I’ll make sure that I work on those two arrangements first thing tomorrow morning when I come in just to make sure that I don’t forget them.

This morning, it was a pretty decent morning for a Friday. It wasn’t too busy or slacked, it was just enough to keep the pace steady but sadly the rush didn’t stick and by one in the afternoon the shop was pretty much dead with only a customer or two who would come in within the hours and most were telephonic orders for later pick-ups in the upcoming weeks so it wasn’t much but it was still a good day.

I reach for my phone from under the counter and quickly log-in into my emails only to find my inbox to be empty once again and my junk box has several spam emails but nothing worthwhile or good mail that got sent in the junk box by mistake.

I’ve applied for other jobs at several places but I haven’t heard anything yet from any of them and whatever contact I did receive from a potential employer was only to inform me that although I had excellent skills and talent, I wasn’t exactly what they were looking for. That I just didn’t have enough experience in the field in order to get hired and someone else did have what they were searching for so they hired them instead.

Can’t say that I blame employers for wanting someone with more experience but that’s exactly what they all want so how can I even build this so called experience if I haven’t had the chance to even work in my field since I graduated? It’s really frustrating. I have four years of university under my belt but it hasn’t amounted to anything since I graduated a year ago…

“Nobuchika, I’ll lock up the shop.” My grandmother tells me as I take off my apron and fold it neatly like she had shown me years ago.

“It’s okay Nanna, I can do it.” I reply back as I store the folded apron under the counter and then I remove my glasses and stash them away on top of the apron.

“Of course you can and I greatly appreciate the help but I can still close my own shop for the day and you need to take some time for yourself once in a while.” She says in her usual gentle tone as she walks closer towards me before continuing. “You’re young and I’d hate for you to throw your youth away in here.”

Throwing away my youth in here isn’t something that bothers me. I mean, I like working in here in the family’s flower shop but it’s not my number one passion. Fine arts is my passion and the violin is hard to ignore but at this point I wonder if I’ll ever be able to find something in my field of work. I know that a career playing violin is rather unrealistic but I thought I’d at least have a job in the fine arts somewhere.

“It’s not so bad Nanna. I like working here.” I tell her and working in here isn’t really that hard either. It’s simply arranging flowers together in a perfect harmony in order to please the clients so they come back for more later. And the hours are not half bad, I can’t complain.

“Like, yes but it’s not what you love.” She shoots back and I can’t argue against that. I like working in here but I don’t absolutely love it but it’s the only thing I have. At this rate, I don’t think I will be able to do what I love most. “Do what you love, live your life surrounded by your passion and you will live a long life with no regrets.” She adds and I wish things were that easy but it’s not. If I haven’t been able to get a job in my field within a year after graduation, I don’t think I ever will.

“My passion is rather unreachable at the moment… I can’t get a break, I feel like I spent four years in University for nothing.” I admit.

During my four years of high school, my desire to pursue a career in the fine arts was always something I wanted to do. I enjoyed playing the violin a lot but nothing was able to beat the feeling of creating something onto paper or on a canvas so that’s what I did. I applied and got accepted at University and I studied my ass off in order to get the perfect grades. After all, high marks usually always cement your way into the workforce but it didn’t happen like that.

“A door will open when the time is right.” Nanna softly says and I wish I could agree or even have faith in what she said but I can’t. I’ve been waiting for so long now and all I’ve received is nothing. “Nothing is ever for nothing. Be patient, keep your mind open to the many possibilities and you’ll find something when you least expect it.” She adds in the same soft tone and I wish I was just as confident as she is about my opportunities.

“Maybe…” I mutter back.

“Nobuchika, you finished your studies and have no debt to your name. Not many youth and fresh out of university can claim such a thing; don’t be so hard on yourself.” She tells me and I can’t deny anything she just said. It’s true that I’m part of the rarities to have graduated University without a large debt over my shoulders but what good does that do me if I can’t get a job afterwards?

My parents might have gotten a divorce when I was younger but at least they were mature about it. Even though my mom had sole custody over me and I barely saw my father due to him being busy with his work, he still had the decency to think about me and about my future. He saved up for my future studies and when the time came, he paid my studies in full so I can’t complain but sometimes I wish he didn’t work so much just to save all of that money for me. I would have preferred to have time with my father instead…

“I know.” I mutter. “I’ll be back later.” I add much to Nanna’s satisfaction not that it mattered if I tried to argue further about this matter. Once she’s made up her mind, that’s the end of discussion but being able to leave work early isn’t such a bad idea either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kougami**

I’d like to say another week is finally done but with my job, the weeks don’t seem to have an end. I can barely afford to take days off in this line of work. Every time I do end up having a day off, I end up getting called up to come into work anyway to assist to some situation. I’m always on call and it’s kind of a drag but I love doing what I do.

The bar is quite lively tonight. There seems to be more people here tonight than usual. Even for a Friday night, things seem to be quite busy. The group at the table near the entrance are an eye sore and an annoyance with all the noise they are making. Almost as if they want everyone to know that they are there. They should learn to stay quiet and behave properly. All they want is attention and I can’t stand people like that. By the way that they are dressed, all fancy and dolled up I’d say they are high class jackasses who think they are better than everyone else because of their lifestyle.

I retreat from the pool table I’ve been occupying for the last few hours and make my way towards the bar when something catches my eye. Sitting at the far end of the bar, a slender individual with delicate broad shoulders and raven hair. My heart skips a beat as I come closer and take a seat on the stool next to him and get a confirmation to my assumption. Out of all places, I didn’t think I’d see him so soon and in a place like this of all places.

“I didn’t take you for the type to visit bars.” I voice out catching his attention away from his plate.

“It’s just plain soda.” He replies back as he gestures to his glass and of course it’s just soda. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy you’d find drinking. His skin is much too flawless for that. He must be the kind of guy that drinks soda occasionally and most of the time he must be drinking water. Not that it’s a bad thing but if I had his looks, I’d be careful about what I consume too.

I’d say he must be the kind of guy who’s probably a vegetarian. I wouldn’t say to the point of being a vegan but he must probably avoid meat in general and vegetables must be what his diet consist most of. A real healthy eating freak but what he’s eating tonight says otherwise. Fries topped with cheese and gravy with a side of chicken wings. It’s not exactly a healthy choice but it is a bar. Can’t expect much from here when it comes to food but it does contradict his vegetarian lifestyle. That is, if he is a vegetarian in the first place.

“Kind of fails the purpose of going to a bar.” I voice out.

“I enjoy the food here.” He states not that I would know. I’ve never ordered anything to eat from here. The only reason why I come here is that they have a good variety of liquor. It’s the best place to come to if you want to get lucky. There’s a drink for everyone’s preference and we all know how it’s much easier to get laid when the other has gotten a bit tipsy. It loosens them up a little and allows them to do things that they usually would not do.

“Yeah, they’ve got a good menu.” I choose to say and add, “Say, let me buy you a drink.”

“I don’t drink.” He responds what I should already have known but still. I was hoping that I might have been wrong. This beauty needs to live a little.

“Come on live a little. We’re all adults here and it’s Friday night so enjoy it.” I tell him, hoping that I can coax him into getting a few drinks in him. I feel like if I could, he’d be much more relax. I’m fairly certain that he’d be quite the wild one with a few drinks in his system. It surely would do him some good to get loose a little. It would surely shake off some of his shyness away.

“I am enjoying it.” He replies back before turning his attention back to his plate and resumes eating as he act as if I’m no longer even there.

Did I just get dismissed? Did he just dissed me just like that?

I fucked up with my carelessness. Well usually being carefree always works but I guess I can’t use this kind of approach with him. Even before when I had seen him at the flower shop, he wasn’t very open and rather secluded.

Alright…From the little I’ve seen so far, he’s shy and withdrawn. I can’t be openly direct or otherwise he will retreat from me. Right now, he’s already on his guard with my attempt to buy him a drink. That’s not how I’ll lure him to me. I will have to play my cards right if I’m ever going to stand a chance but I can’t quit now. It’s crucial that I can’t sink in my claws in him even if only a little.

I’m going to have to be careful and watch his reactions closely. By how withdrawn he is, I’d be willing to bet that this guy has to be a virgin. I seriously doubt it that he’s ever been intimate with anyone before and right now he must be somewhat intimidated by me even if he doesn’t realize it yet. After all, it’s only normal human nature to behave this way.

“I’m sorry.” I quickly apologize and add, “I’m Shinya Kougami; I never got your name before.”

“Nobuchika Ginoza.” He introduces himself as a courtesy but I can’t tell if he just said it to get rid of me or if it’s a signal that he is willing to continue to converse with me. Well, only one way to find out. It’s now or never. You either go big or you go home.

“Say, not to blurt it out so sudden but you caught my interest.” I quickly blurt out as I add some nervousness in my tone in order to gain some of his sympathy for me. “You wouldn’t happen to want to do something tomorrow?” I ask after allowing a bit of silence to make my nervousness seem legit as to make it seem I was searching for words.

“Are you asking me out?” He asks as he looks at me with his green eyes rather surprised mixed in with some confusion and I know I’ve got him on the hook. All I have to do is slowly rail him in and he’ll be caught in my line.

“Yeah, I am.” I answer with a slight stutter. “So how about it? Tomorrow, we could get to know each other better?” I ask with an awkward stutter to emphasize my fake anxiety which he completely buys. I can’t believe exactly how gullible he is but I’m rather thankful for that. It will make my efforts even easier.

“I’m working tomorrow.” He says which is good for me since I’m also stuck working but it’s not like I don’t know where to find him. It also works into my advantage; this would allow me to lurk in his environment which will allow me to learn more about him in the process.

If I am to lure him in, I need to know everything about him otherwise he’ll quickly slip away through my finger and I don’t want that. From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew it right then and there that I wanted him. And no matter what, it doesn’t matter what it is. I always get what I want and Ginoza is no different. I want him and I will make him and tonight with the beginning.

“So am I. I could meet you at the shop until you’re done.” I suggest with a bit of confidence mixed in with a bit of anxiety in my tone.

This suggestion is a no fail. He’d be a fool to decline it. After all, he’ll be in his own environment while I wait which will make him feel safe. And, in turn it will reduce any form of uneasiness he may have towards me. It will just drift away without him even realizing it.

“Sure.” He answers with a slight nod and that’s all I needed to know.

“Alright. It’s a date.” I voice out before getting up as I place my hands gently on his hips and lay a swift kiss on his cheek before walking away without looking back as I exit the bar knowing full well that he looked over his shoulder to watch me go after I landed that kiss on him.

I just need one date with him and he’s mine.

**xxx**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3.5**

**Sugo**

Talk about an amazing week. They say when things go right, they go right with a passion and when things go wrong they go wrong with a vengeance. I honestly could not ask for more but good things just continue to present themselves. How can I possibly say no?

When the gang called me up for a night of fun, I just couldn’t refuse. We all deserve it, we’ve worked so hard for so long that we need a night of carelessness. Only that I made the mistake of mentioning Ginoza earlier and since then Shion just can’t give me a break. Not that she’s wrong, I regret not asking him out when I had seen him at the flower shop. I know I should have asked him but I chickened out.

“Great! The guy that kept giving us the cold stare is leaving.” Shimotsuki voices out as I turn my gaze to watch the guy leave.

Can’t say that I know him but I have seen him before from time to time. Well most of the time I see him is here actually but I’ve never seen him alone. He’s always with someone, whether it be with a woman or a guy. He either comes in with someone or hooks one along the way and the same scenario ensures. He gets his date to play some pool for a bit before luring them to the bar where they shoot a few drinks and then they leave. The date usually is the one who has become a bit too tipsy and we can all but imagine what happens next behind closed doors.

Tonight, I didn’t notice if he came with someone or if he managed to hook another but I seriously doubt it that he got lucky. He’s leaving alone unlike all the other times but he’s got that cocky expression in his face. I just can’t stand people like that. They annoy me to no end because I know that they’re just using others to gain what they want and what they want is sex. That’s it. They don’t care about their partners at all. As long as they have what they want, when they want it it’s all that matters to them. People like him just disgust me.

“I spy a cute black haired man leaving the bar.” Shion voices out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Shion, don’t make my eyes wander to another.” I reply back.

I still feel stupid for not saying anything earlier. I should have asked Ginoza out when I had the chance but I promise I won’t make that same mistake tomorrow. I’ll go in there and I’ll ask him out without any hesitation.

“Oh I don’t know Teppei, this one is rather hard to ignore.” Shion adds and I know she won’t stop pestering me about it until I turn around to see for myself.

I let out a sigh as I look over my shoulder only for my eyes to widen a bit as I quickly turn around to meet Shion’s gaze. Her eyes says it all with that smirk, it’s like she’s telling me I told you so. Yeah she’s good, she knows my taste but even she can’t have guessed that that guy who’s leaving the bar is Ginoza.

“If you don’t get up and go ask him out I’m taking this straw and I’m shoving it through your nose.” Shimotsuki tells me as she gestures her straw with a serious expression of which she’d probably do it too.

I can’t help but smile as I get up from my chair and quickly walk towards Ginoza before he can leave the bar. I never thought I a million years that I would have received a second chance to make things right and hopefully Ginoza might be interested in me as well.

“Hey Ginoza!” I voice out catching his attention as I approach him and ask, “Do you come here often?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” He answers as he gives me a gentle smile.

“It’s a great place. They’ve got the best nachos in town.” I shoot back.

“Yeah, they do.” Ginoza agrees.

“Say you want to join us?” I ask him as I gesture towards my friends and they wave back at us and of course Kagari has to pull one of his antics by doing his over exaggerated seductive wave only to receive a shot from Kunizuka.

They are without a doubt the best friends anyone could ever ask for. It’d be great if Ginoza would join us. I’m sure the gang would love him. Who could ever not love this guy, he’s simply too pure for this world.

“I was just leaving for home. Maybe some other time.” Ginoza replies back and that kind of flattens my spirit as my insecurities start trying to take over me and I have to struggle to fight the thoughts away.

I’ve never been the kind of person who had much confidence within myself and although I’ve gotten much better, getting slight rejections only helps to fuel my insecurities. It’s nobody’s fault, no one is oblige to go with what I desire. Now, that would be selfish on my part but I wish Ginoza would have joined us. I wish he would have stayed and now I’m afraid that he may not want to be near me and maybe I’m over reacting. It’s probably just me like always.

“Hey, Ginoza!” I voice out as he goes to walk away and he quickly stops to look at me with those green eyes of his.

“Yeah?” He says and I feel my heart starting to pound faster in my chest.

“I don’t know how to ask this. I’ve been pondering how to ask since earlier.” I start saying as I try as hard as I can not to seem nervous. I don’t want to be seen as someone who can’t control his anxiety. I don’t want to be seen as weak. “You wouldn’t be interested in me would you?” I ask as I feel my heart pounding harder and I can’t believe I did it and yet there’s a fear that is starting to strangle me from the inside. It’s taking everything I can to stop me from running away.

“You do seem like a good guy but someone already asked me out and I told him I’d go out with him. I’m sorry.” He answers back and I feel like my heart just dropped a shattered.

I’m too late… Someone already asked him out before I could… If there’s someone to blame for that it’s me. I should have asked him back at the flower shop. I lost Ginoza by my own fault. I lost him because I was a coward.

“Oh! It’s fine…” I quickly reply back and add, “He’s a lucky guy.”

With that, Ginoza walks out of the bar and I go back to my friends. They don’t have to ask what the outcome was, they already know as Shion apologizes but it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been a coward. Someone else had the courage to do what I could not. I just hope that Ginoza will be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will be adding character bios at the end of certain chapters at random. Just for reading purposes so let me know if you like this added info and if so it might be something I will add for my other fics in the future.


End file.
